


Раздражающее обстоятельство по-имени Айзек Лейхи

by Twenty_One_Grams



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Isaac is a Little Shit, M/M, OOC (maybe), PWP, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 04:12:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1537052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twenty_One_Grams/pseuds/Twenty_One_Grams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Питер Хейл предпочитал идти по жизни (и трупам своих врагов) смеясь (про себя).</p>
<p>Только вот существовало одно небольшое, крайне раздражающее и мерзким червяком подтачивающее сердце обстоятельство. Обстоятельство носило шарфы в плюс двадцать, имело вид подбитого и кинутого на обочине щенка и звалось Айзек Лейхи.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Раздражающее обстоятельство по-имени Айзек Лейхи

Питер Хейл никогда не был человеком доброй души. Ну, технически, он и человеком-то никогда не был, но из песни слов не выкинешь (Питер всегда ратовал за правильность употребления литературных оборотов).

Питер Хейл часто злился и раздражался, и не особо стремился скрывать эти эмоции. Просто выражал их не рычанием и криками, как делал его любимый – _ха-ха_ – племянничек, а презрительным закатыванием глаз и саркастичными замечаниями. Питер предпочитал сохранять внешнее спокойствие в любой ситуации (за исключением тех моментов, когда угрожал жизни Лидии Мартин или перерезал глотку Дженнифер Блейк, в компании очаровательных дам всегда сложно сохранять спокойствие).

Питера Хейла мало заботили другие люди (и нелюди тоже). До того момента, когда они становились ему нужны или наоборот вставали на пути получения желаемого, конечно же. В таких случаях действия были вполне просты и ясны: либо использовать в собственных целях и выкинуть, либо выкинуть сразу. Возможно, с использованием посторонних предметов. Возможно, острых.

Питер Хейл, попросту говоря, не заморачивался ни по каким поводам. Не позволял внешним неудачам (включая всяких там жаждущих крови монстров) забираться к нему в голову и портить его всегда крайне приподнятое расположение духа. Питер Хейл предпочитал идти по жизни (и трупам своих врагов) смеясь (про себя).

Только вот существовало одно небольшое, крайне раздражающее и будто мерзким червяком подтачивающее сердце обстоятельство. Обстоятельство носило шарфы в плюс двадцать, имело вид подбитого и кинутого на обочине щенка и звалось Айзек Лейхи. Питер Хейл ненавидел обстоятельство всей своей тёмной душой.

Айзек Лейхи провёл полжизни в папочкином холодильнике и не гнушался порой упоминать этот факт (ей-богу, ну нашёл чем кичиться, Питер вот вообще не один день пролежал в яме под своим фамильным особняком в не самом живом состоянии, и как-то не жаловался).

Айзек Лейхи выглядел абсолютно безобидным (кудряшки способствовали) и любил стеснительно так, сладенько улыбаться, но при малейшем признаке опасности был вполне способен выпустить когти. Как в переносном, так и в буквальном смысле (весьма дурной тон – притворяться чистосердечным милашкой, когда в голове у тебя кровавый раздрай).

Айзек Лейхи бесил Питера Хейла всем своим видом.

Каждый раз, когда этот недоросток появлялся в поле зрения, у Питера буквально что-то закипало внутри: раздражение взвинчивалось спиралью под самое горло, и не позволить себе выплеснуть его наружу стоило невероятных усилий. А Питеру не нравилось тратить собственную энергию на всяких неразумных щенков.

Но тратилось её много, потому что Айзек завёл себе очередную мерзкую привычку – крутиться рядом с Питером при любой предоставляющейся возможности. И не просто крутиться, а ещё и молоть языком (который не мешало бы вырвать). Вопросы задавать. Выпытывать что-то. И смотреть, Господи, даже не просто смотреть, а _пялиться_ этими своими бэмбиподобными глазищами (которые не мешало бы выколоть).

Раздражение нарастало, плавно перетекая в чистую, незамутнённую ненависть. В абсолютно ненужную Питеру эмоцию, которая, несмотря на свою очевидную бесполезность, постоянно дрифтовала где-то на краешке сознания. Деловито стучала изнутри по черепу остреньким коготком, будто на пробу царапая твёрдую кость, а со временем ещё и взяла моду нашёптывать всякую несусветную дрянь.

Питер бесился, Питер не знал, куда себя приткнуть. И во всём этом был виноват какой-то жалкий подросток с чрезмерным количеством дури в чрезмерно юной и недостаточно одарённой интеллектом (по мнению Питера, а, соответственно, по единственно верному) голове.

А дурь из детей надо выколачивать. Всеми дозволенными (а лучше _не_ дозволенными) способами. 

Способ, выбранный Питером, был весьма простым и чрезвычайно эффективным в некоторых ситуациях (правда, не прописанным в книгах по воспитанию, но кого вообще такие мелочи волнуют) – дурь вытрахать.

Мысль о том, что у него не получится уложить Айзека в койку, Питеру и в голову даже не пришла (ну кто перед таким устоит?). И не пришла правильно. В очередной раз клещом прицепившегося к нему сопляка оказалось достаточно прижать локтём за горло к ближайшей стене и пропихнуть ему между ног колено, чтобы тот сразу же обмяк, поддался, вцепился дрожащими пальцами в ворот футболки и откинул голову назад, открывая нездорово бледную шею и неровно пульсирующую жилку на ней.

Питер взбесился лишь больше. Начал намеренно делать больно – пережимать горло, выпускать когти, царапать по бокам, до крови прокусывать кожу на обнажённых предплечьях, рычать в ухо, нажимать коленом сильнее, чем требуется, заламывать руки, выворачивать пальцы, чуть ли спину не ломать, давя раскрытой ладонью на позвоночник.

Айзеку оказалось, мать его, хоть бы что. Он выгибался, подавался навстречу, тяжело дышал и будто сильнее заводился от каждого укуса, от каждой вспышки боли. Ещё и находил в себе наглость низко так и хрипло выстанывать имя Питера на каждом животно-грубом движении (точно порно пересмотрел, гадёныш пубертатный). 

Питер был готов рвать и метать, у него блестели ледяным глаза, он рычал и чуть ли не до мяса драл когтями бока этого заносчивого засранца. А тот всё ещё, не стесняясь, выставлял напоказ своё извращённое удовольствие, заводя назад руку и собственными когтями впиваясь в ногу Питера, подтягивая ещё ближе к себе, подмахивая ему бёдрами.

Таких злых, бесполезных, не проносящих абсолютно никакого удовлетворения (за исключением будто прошивающего мозг физического, конечно же) оргазмов у Питера не было ещё никогда, и спираль раздражения внутри живота начала закручиваться ещё сильнее, грозя продраться вверх по глотке, через рот наружу.

Вид растрёпанного, взлохмаченного, потного, пахнущего спермой и сверкающего голой покрасневшей от ударов задницей Айзека Лейхи бесил его ещё больше, чем вид Айзека Лейхи полностью одетого, причёсанного, намытого и благоухающего чем-то сродни райским фиалкам.

В воображении Питера Хейла подобное откровенное надругательство должно было перевернуть изнутри, загнать в клетку ненависти к самому себе и рефлексии, изничтожить, втоптать в землю. Да хотя бы один протестующий стон вызвать, в конце-то, чтоб его, концов.

Поправляющий рубашку Айзек смотрел с удовлетворённой улыбкой и поблёскивающими глазами.

Саданув сжатым кулаком по стене, Питер стремительным шагом вышел из комнаты, отчаянно игнорируя донёсшееся до слуха полное надежды «Мы же повторим, правда?».

Спираль всё закручивалась, подкатывая к горлу рвотным комком ненависти. 

Необходимость придумывать новый способ сломать Айзека Лейхи приходилась абсолютно некстати.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Gevion for betaing <3


End file.
